Lily & James : Cauchemar et Bonheur
by Lydwine
Summary: Un mini O.S. sur le couple Lily Evans et James Potter lors de l'une de leurs années à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard :


**CAUCHEMAR ET BONHEUR**

_'' Le cauchemar est l'épreuve nécessaire du rêve, sa première incarnation. '' Yvon Rivard_

Le château de Poudlard s'éveillait lentement alors qu'une fine pluie rapide le parsemait d'eau de toute part. Un brouillard épais s'étendait depuis peu sur l'immense lac et la forêt avait l'air plus dangereuse que jamais sous les grondements de l'orage.  
Alors qu'un gigantesque éclair illuminait chacune des parcelles de l'édifice, un jeune homme brun sursauta et se redressa précipitamment sur son lit, disposant au passage des lunettes rondes sur son nez.

James n'avait jamais fait de cauchemar auparavant mais celui-ci avait l'air de rattraper tous ceux qu'il avait manqué. C'était un de ces songes où la peur atteignait même le cœur le plus hardi et d'où on ressortait rarement indemne.  
Il s'était réveillé en sueur, son torse nu, ruisselant de milles et une gouttelette brillait alors que la foudre s'abattait non loin du château.  
Le jeune homme se leva avec lourdeur, ses cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, se dirigea vers les douches en trainant les pieds et remarqua qu'aucun de ses amis n'était encore debout.  
Chose habituelle en ce 25 décembre, de plus il y avait très peu d'élèves restés à l'école pendant les vacances : A l'intérieur du dortoir des garçons se trouver seulement Sirius et quelques autres camarades de classe. Dans celui des filles étaient uniquement présentes Lily et Alice.

Le jeune Potter se savonnait lentement alors qu'un jet chaud parcourait tout son corps. Il pensait à son rêve et s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir eu aussi peur. Ce n'était pas la réalité pourtant son cœur s'était serré, la scène avait tellement l'air réel qu'il avait même sentit des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, alors qu'il avait encore les paupières closes. Il avait vu la mort de ses parents, sa famille à qui il tenait tant. Il avait vu le mangemort levait sa baguette et la dirigeait vers eux. Il les avait vus tomber au sol et ne plus se relever avec, sur leur visage, ce masque de plénitude qu'ont tous les Hommes lorsque leur vie s'échappe.  
Il avait beau avoir crié à s'en déchirer les poumons, aucun son n'était sortit. Il avait essayé de courir mais était resté, comme retenue par des fils invisibles, à sa place.  
Mais à présent tout ceci était passé, cela n'était pas arrivé et ses parents allaient bien.  
Il sortit de la douche en essayant d'oublier cet affreux cauchemar et entoura une serviette blanche autour de sa taille.

En quelques minutes il se vêtit d'un pull et d'un jean et sortit du dortoir en prenant garde à faire le moins de bruit possible. Tout en descendant les escaliers le menant à la salle commune il entendit un bruit doux qui le fit s'arrêtait à l'avant dernière marche. Le jeune homme fixa le fauteuil d'où lui était parvenu le son et aperçu une jeune femme rousse qu'il reconnu aussitôt. Lentement il se dirigea vers elle et lui posa une main sur l'épaule , ce qui eu pour effet de la faire sursauter.  
Elle se retourna et, découvrant le visage de l'inconnu, se mit à hurler :  
- Non mais tu es fou !  
La rousse vit alors James lui montrer de la main les dortoirs et baissa le ton en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui.  
- J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque ! Tu m'as fait une peur bleue !! Tu n'es qu'un idiot, imbécile et prétentieux qui se croit tout permis Potter !  
Elle le regardait, attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part, mais pour la première fois il ne fit rien, ne dit rien. " Étrange, pensa la jeune femme ''.  
Elle le détailla, s'attardant plus qu'à l'ordinaire sur son visage et y vit une tristesse indéfinissable. Ses yeux étaient cernés et son teint blanchâtre. Il ne donnait pas l'impression d'avoir passé une bonne nuit et la sorcière devinait aisément que quelque chose de grave avait dû se passer, car James Potter était toujours joyeux !Alors qu'elle retournait dans son fauteuil il se dirigea vers le grand canapé rouge, s'y assit et fixa le feu qui crépitait dans la grande cheminée de la pièce.  
Un silence de mort s'installa par la suite durant lequel James était toujours plongeait dans ses noires pensées et où Lily le fixait le regard inquiet. Elle avait beau ne pas l'apprécier entièrement elle n'aimait pas voir les gens dans cet état...

Lentement elle referma le livre qu'elle lisait et se leva, Potter ne fit aucun mouvement. Elle se rapprocha de lui : toujours rien. Elle s'assit près de lui : ses yeux fixaient toujours les flammes.  
- Potter... murmura-t-elle doucement.  
Aucune réaction, le jeune homme semblait hors de ce monde tant il n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui.  
- James...  
C'était la première fois que Lily l'appelait par son prénom pourtant il ne cilla pas. Tentant le tout pour le tout la rousse avança sa main vers le visage du brun et lui caressa tendrement la joue.  
Le contact avec la peau de la jeune femme sembla le sortir de sa torpeur et ses yeux rencontrèrent enfin les siens mais il ne parla pas, se contentant seulement de la fixait avec un regard qui semblait Inquiet.  
- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ...? demanda-t-elle.  
Plusieurs minutes passèrent et Lily n'avait toujours pas de réponse à sa question, ne souhaitant pas en rester là, elle approcha une nouvelle fois sa main et caressa tendrement le visage du jeune homme.  
Elle ne su pas si son mutisme s'arrêta grâce à sa caresse mais un son sortit enfin de la gorge de James :  
- J'ai fais un cauchemar, mais ce n'est rien.  
Ses yeux chocolat se noyèrent dans ceux émeraude de la jeune femme alors que Lily ouvrait la bouche :  
- Si tu veux en parler..  
- Non, la coupa-t-il, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, un affreux cauchemar, rien de plus...  
- Pourtant tu es bouleversé...  
Il se détourna, rompant ainsi le contact visuel avec Lily et un émit un son infiniment faible :  
- J'ai rêvé de la mort de mes parents... Je les ai vu mourir et je n'arrivais à rien faire ! Même si ce n'est pas la réalité ça choque...  
La rousse se rapprocha de lui, chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais faite s'il n'avait pas était dans cet état, et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il n'eut pas de réaction, ce qui confirma à la jeune femme qu'il était plus touché qu'il ne voulait le laissait croire.  
- Mais je sais que ça n'arrivera pas, ce sont des aurors puissants, jamais un mangemort ne pourra les  
avoir ! Continua-t-il.  
- C'est normal de faire ce genre de cauchemars avec ces temps de profonds troubles... J'en fais aussi souvent... Je vois mes amis mourir ou même ma famille... Je vois ma mort parfois aussi... Mais ce ne sont que des rêves, il ne faut pas qu'ils prennent le dessus sur la réalité !  
Lorsqu'il tourna la tête leur regard se croisa et la jeune femme fut surprise par la douceur qu'elle y lu et le sentiment de sécurité qu'elle ressentit.  
- Quoi qu'il arrive je te protégerai...  
Voyant qu'elle allait répliquer il lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres et continua :  
- Je sais que tu ne me crois pas quand je t'avoue mes sentiments, je sais que tu me prends pour une personne immature, arrogante et fière mais sache que je ne suis pas seulement ça... Je tiens à toi, que tu penses ça vrai ou non, et je te protègerai si quelqu'un venait à vouloir de te faire du mal.

Lily avait écouté, attentif, le discours de James et ne savais plus quoi penser.  
La jeune femme ne le détestait pas vraiment... Et bon, elle ne le trouvait pas vraiment moche comme elle disait souvent... Au contraire : combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de son torse musclé et de son sourire si charmeur ?  
Il avait beau avoir de nombreux défauts, il avait aussi beaucoup de qualités et on eut dit que ce petit moment d'intimité entre les deux jeunes gens l'avait fait remarqué à Lily.  
Avec tendresse elle caressa une nouvelle fois la joue du jeune homme et ses yeux s'attardèrent sur ses lèvres. C'était étrange, Lily se sentait attiré par sa bouche et ne souhaitait qu'une chose sur le moment : qu'elle se pose sur la sienne.  
Alors, lentement, son visage se rapprocha de celui du gryffondor, leur nez se frôlèrent alors qu'elle penchait la tête et que sa langue rencontrait la sienne. Il ne fit rien pour empêchait ce baiser et y répondit avec plaisir alors que les bras de le jeune fille s'enroulaient autour de son cou.  
Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches de Lily alors qu'elle le faisait basculer en arrière sans aucune gène, elle remonta ses mains et les fit vagabondées dans les cheveux du jeune homme, les décoiffant ainsi encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.  
Leurs lèvres se séparèrent seulement plusieurs minutes plus tard.  
Lily appuya son front sur celui de James et lui sourit tendrement alors qu'il faisait de même. Elle lui donna un nouveau baiser, plus rapide que le précédent, savourant la chaleur du corps de son ami alors qu'il la serrait contre lui.  
- Les pires cauchemars apportent les plus grands bonheurs...  
Ce n'était qu'un murmure pourtant Lily l'entendit clairement et s'endormit, heureuse, sur lui.


End file.
